My Vacation To Silent Hill
by frogmaster82
Summary: A family's vacation to the mysterious town of Silent Hill ends up being no picnic.


The sound of Ferris Wheel music starts to play in the silence. The happy sounds of people echoes down the street as the pale moonlight pours out revealing a sign in the eerie fog. A young man stares vigilantly towards it with an empty expression covering his face. The words "Silent Hill Amusement Park" appear as the fog slowly creeps away from the sign momentarily. The high pitch sound of an alarm siren starts to cover the noise. The noise wraps around his head as it becomes warped and distorted. His vision starts to become shaky and body starts to tremble and becomes numb. After some struggle he finally blacks out from the stress and pain. He wakes up to find himself in his own bed, far away from his nightmare. His clothes and bed were soaked in sweet and his vision was still blurry. He changes clothes and stumbles downstairs into an empty living room.

"Mom? Dad?", his voice falls empty.

He peers into the kitchen to look for any signs of life. The kitchen was completely empty. On the refrigerator is a note that seems new to him. He picks the note off door and reads it.

"Robbie, we have found a place for the vacation this year. We'll talk about it after me and your father return from the store. There's some stuff in the fridge for lunch.

Love, Mom and Dad"

Next to the hanging note is a picture of an amusement park. Robbie's eyes widen as he stares at the photo with a familiar look. "Silent Hill Amusement Park" covers the sign's face. He starts to get nauseated and his vision gets blurry. He stumbles into the living room and collapses onto the couch. He wakes up strapped to a hospital bed. A nurse stands not to far from his view. She appears to be preparing medical equipment as her fingers sorted through the tools. The room was extremely dirty as was the nurse's outfit. Another nurse approaches, dragging a medical tray along the floor kicking up dirt and dust. The wheels screech as she stops it. Her hand reaches over to him. The touch of her hand was cold and dry, almost as though he was getting touched by a corpse. Her head turns toward her patient and Robbie's eyes widen in horror as he stared at her faceless head. Her head bobs about as though she was examining his body. The previous nurse starts to advance upon Robbie with the same dead face as the other. He tries to escape, but the straps impede his attempt. The nurse moved closer, scalpel in hand. The instrument floated right over his heart and felt like it was cutting his insides in half. The nurses started to convulse wildly as they examined their imprisoned patient. The world seemed to warp around them. The filth covered walls started to twist and tear, slowly peeling away. The metallic wall that was hidden behind it started to appear. It was covered in blood and rust. Just then sounds of sirens once again resonated through his head as the instrument drew closer to his body. He felt himself shaking as it touched his chest.

"Robbie! Robbie! Wake up!"

He woke up once again drenched in sweet. He looked up into the visage of a woman. "Mom?", he said almost in shock.

"Are you alright, Robbie?", she said panicky, "I've been calling for you to wake up for almost five minutes. What happened to you?"

He wiped the sweet from his face. "Heat must have got to me.", he reassured his Mom, "I should go take a shower and clean up."

"Don't forget, we need to start packing for our vacation. We'll be leaving this weekend so we can beat the summer traffic", she said looking worriedly at her son.

He walked upstairs, thinking about the trip. Would it be such a good idea to go there, or is it some sort of odd destiny that he would be going to a place that haunted him in his deepest sleep. He didn't have the heart to tell his mother about the bizarre dreams that played in his mind. It was like a play that changed scenes every night and he was the only persistent actor. Not only that, but he didn't even know his role in the play or his lines. As the water ran over his body, he thought about what would happen when he got to Silent Hill and what each of these dreams would mean to him once he did. What would be his role once he entered the stage, and who would be his supporting cast. How much longer must he play his part in this endless play and when would he get to leave the stage after taking a bow. Night came to soon for him. The dreams returned to him that night, but they seemed pleasant this time. He saw kids playing in a playground outside of an old building. The kids seemed to be enjoying themselves as they ran and played on the equipment. He just stood there waiting for something horrible to happen, but it never did. No sirens or anything else. An older looking woman exits from the building and approaches the children.

"Everyone back in now.", she calls to the children.

One of the children stands there and just looks at her as the other children move towards her, "Come on Robert", she yells to him.

He starts to move towards her with his head slumped down, "Yes, Sister."

"It's time for you lessons now", she tells him with a smile on her face.

The world fades back to reality once more for him. Robbie wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock. The rest of the week continues on with no nightmares. Maybe he finally got his final bow from the stage. Friday rolls around and it was time for the family to go on their vacation. He gets his bags and drags them downstairs to the living room. Some of his parents stuff was laid out amongst the furniture. His dad comes in from taking things outside. He grabs some more luggage, not noticing his own son. Robbie's father never seemed to relate to his son at all. It was almost as though he felt that he was not his son at all. It didn't bother him too much as he started to grow use to it over the years.

"You better get something to eat before we go", his father says as he comes in for some more, "we'll be driving for awhile."

Robbie walks into the kitchen to his mother, "Mom, I'm gonna eat something before we head out."

She doesn't reply with anything except a simple nod as she heads into the other room.

"I wonder what's up with her", he thinks to himself as he takes a bowl out of the cabinet and begins to pour some cereal into it.

As he finished his mother peered into the kitchen, "Lets go Robbie. You know how your father can be if we make him wait."

They get into the car and start off on their long trip to Silent Hill. Noon time falls over the family as they approach the town. His father stops at a gas station in a nearby town of Brahms. Robbie and his mother go inside the building to get something to drink while his father pumps the gas. The air seems to thicken around the station. A cold chill creeps down Robbie's back as he returns to the car. It was too cold to be summer air, especially considering it was midday during the summer. As they prepare to leave, a female cop approaches the car.

"Yes Officer", his father says as he sticks his head out the window.

"Just checking up", she replies, "the tourist season is starting and I want to make sure everyone is safe during their travels. So where are you heading to?"

"We're heading to Silent Hill on vacation. So if you don't mind, we'd like to get going so we can't make it there before it gets too late."

"I would be careful in that town. I heard that are some strange things going on over there."

"I'll take that into consideration."

With that they were once off again towards the town. The air continually got thicker and colder as we approached. This fog was exactly like his dream from before. He sat waiting to wake up from what might happen as they approached the motel on the south side of town that they would be staying in. They carried some of their stuff into the room, and as they went back to the car, his mother pulled him aside.

"I want to show you something very important", she said with half a simile on her face.

"OK", he replied, "where are we going?"

"Back to where you were raised long ago."

"Raised?"

"Yes. Don't you remember that we adopted you."

"Yes, but why should that matter?"

"Because I feel like it is something that you should see and know", she says with a worn face, "I want you to know that I love you either way."

"You know I do Mom", he reaches over and hugs her, "It'll be alright."

They head out towards a wooded area up north of town. The trail seemed to continue on forever until they reached an old building with rusted playground equipment. His eyes gave the same impression as when he saw the picture of the Amusement Park. It was the same place as in his dream. The same building. The same playground. The same equipment. Did they know about his dream, or was it some twisted plot in the play that he had to overcome to. The old place was overgrown with vines and looked like it was about to fall apart in. The doors hung open by their hinges as they beat back and forth against the building in the cold, eerie wind. The trees surrounding it clot out what sun light was left. Robbie swallowed his fears and anxieties down his dry throat as tear drops from his face feel to the ground. He looked back at his mother who was looking down away from him with a worried smile on her face. The same drops left her face, but he could tell that they were not the same feelings he had or created by the same emotion. He looked back into the building and could hear the children inside as though they were still there as before. Their voices were different this time though. They didn't sound cheerful or excited. Instead the voices were dark and distorted in a way that made him uneasy. A visage of a young girl moved silently past the door way, looking at Robbie as she passed. He ran in after her, wondering why she was there. The air in the building was colder than outside. His breath turned into a misty fog as he wondered into a room just down the hall he saw the girl running down. Desks lined up along the room in the normal school fashion. Books lined up the wall in their respective place on old wooden shelves. He picks a book off the shelf and starts to flip through it. Several pictures of symbols filled the dusty pages. Some of them seemed similar to him as he read the descriptions of each. Each of the symbols seemed to be used for a religion that was taught in the school room. Is wasn't any religion that he had heard of before. He placed the book back in its resting spot and continues down the hall. Small lockers filled the hallway after a short trip. They were about the only thing in the hall that seemed to be intact compared to the rest of the moldy, dusty objects that accompanied them. He stops right in front of locker. The door hung open slightly as though it was meant to left as such. On the door the name "Robert" was engraved in the metal plate. Robbie reached over slowly to open the door. Sweet once again poured from his face as he pried it open. His eyes closed as it cricked open. He opened his eyes and peered inside the locker. Inside was a small rabbit doll wearing overalls. He took it into his hands and started to examine it. It was in perfect shape. Almost as though someone placed it there not to long ago. He glances back down the hall and spots the girl in a room at the end. He could hear a fan turning loudly in the distance past her. She just stood there looking intently at him as though she was calling to him to her. Robbie moved towards the young girl. The air started to get thicker and colder until a thick fog started to formed around him. The girl turns around and starts to advance further into the dark room. Robbie followed her into the room.

"You shouldn't be in here", He told her, "it's too dangerous for someone like you to be in this old building." The girl gave him no response. She just stared at the fan in the back of the room as it turned.

"Lets get out of here before something happens to you. I need to get out too. I'll show you the way out." The girl just looked up above her position and Robbie followed suit. In the ceiling was a strange marking like one out of the book he had found.

"What is that?", he ask puzzled, "Why would someone put something like that up there?"

"To call them into his domain", the girl replied, "and you finally answered his call Robbie."

"How do you know my name?", he answered, "And what are you?"

"Just a vassal."

As those words left her mouth, the world started to misshaping around them. The stone floor and the musty walls tore away. Under them was the same rusty metal from his dream, but this what not a dream and he would not wake up from it. Strange creatures moved about behind the metal walls, climbing them as they convulsed. The young girl had disappeared from his sight while he watched the world around him become twisted and distorted. The sound of sirens filled the air. The sound of the fan and the noises from the creatures started to intensify too. All he could think of was waking up from this nightmare as he passed out onto the ground. He woke up, not sure how much time had passed since then. The room didn't change back the way he had hoped. The walls and floors still remained as twisted as it was when he passed out and he was no closer to getting back to reality. The same marking hung overhead still, staring at him from the rusted ceiling. There was no sign of the creatures that previously haunted him behind his steal cage. He hurried back into the hall only for it to be as warped as the previous room. He peered outside from one of the windows. It seemed to be snowing outside, but the flakes were not cold. He reached out for one of the flakes as it descended into reach. The flak left a black smear on his hand.

"It's snowing ash", he said to himself, "what in the name of God would make ash fall from the sky?"

"This has to be a bad dream. Soon I'll wake up and be on my way back to the motel with Mom and Dad."

Suddenly a strange noise moved towards him from the back room. The sound of foot steps echoed down the hall with even stranger noises following them. Robbie stood steadfast as the sound got closer to him. Strange little creatures no bigger than small children moved towards him. Their flesh looked as though it was burnt and was still smoldering. Small strands of smoke left their ember fleshed bodies surrounding them in a hazy fog. As they approached, the stench of their flesh started to enter his nose making him feel nauseated. He did the only thing that was worth doing in this situation. He turned and ran with all of his strength and speed. Still the little creatures seemed to be on his heels. Maybe it was the anxiety that made it seem so or was he even moving. The hall seemed to increase in length the faster he ran. The thick, cold air clouded his way as he made it further down. Right as he saw the main entrance, his footing gave way from under him. He desperately reached for the ground. He hung suspended for a second as his eyes opened back up. The floor was completely gone from under him. He looked into the abyss as he dangled above it. He could hear and smell the little creatures above him. Several of them peered down at him. All at once the struck at him. He thought his options as they closed in on him. He sadly realized that his only two options were to climb up into a slaughter or to fall endlessly into the pit that lay beneath him. His hand left the only piece of ground that he would see for the rest of his life. He didn't know what would happen, but it was better than being food for rabid monsters. As the pit got darker, his mind slipped further away until he felt the ground return beneath him. His eyes shot open as soon as he felt solidity touch his body. He laid in amazement as he stared back at the walls around him. They were back to the way they were intended to be. He raised up off the ground and looked around again to make sure. The world around him had reverted back to its original state. He looked down as a drop of crimson red hit the concrete floor. He looked down at his hand that seemed to be bleeding. He grasped his hand and started back to the entrance. His mother was standing near the car waiting for him.

"Robbie?", she said as her head lifted up.

"Yeah", he replied to her, "Lets go Mom."

As he approached the car she noticed his hand, "What happened to your hand?"

"I tripped and cut it on something I guess."

"Doesn't look to bad", she said examining the wound, "Just make sure wash it when we get back. We don't need you to get an infection in it."

They got in the car and headed back to the motel. He wasn't sure what happened in there, but it was real and it did happen. He still couldn't bring himself to tell his parent about any of the events that haunted him in this town. When they returned he headed in first to tend to his wounded hand. He stared at the cut as he cleansed it. He knew in his mind that it was real and that he did go to that twisted alter world like in his dreams. He went back into the main room where his parents laid asleep beside each other. He rolled under the covers and dozed off into a deep sleep. He head started to bend from reality again. He stood looking down at a paved road that laid beneath him. He looked up to see a person in a rabbit suit standing across from him. The suit resembled the doll he found in Robert's, or to be exact, his locker. It just stood there staring at him intently. An ax dangled from his right side weaving back and forth like a ticking clock. The ax seemed to move faster and faster in his hand. Suddenly it was released and was heading for Robbie. He just stood there as the blade closed in on his face. As the blade reached his face he woke up. The room around him was changed into the similar decor as he saw in the orphanage. He was standing next to his parent's bed looking down at his mother. Something was clasped in his right hand. He released his grip on the object. He realized what it was as it lay in the floor. The same exact ax from his dream had appeared in the room. Maybe it was part of this twisted reality or more. As his eyes moved from the floor to the bed, he saw blood dripping from the seams of the covers. He pulled them off only see the slaughter the ensued in his sleep. His father laid slaughter. No breath entered or exited his lunges. His mother laid there taking in hard breathes as she bleed onto the floor. Her half dead eyes peered up at him. Tears rolled from both of their eyes as the stared at each other. Robbie still wasn't sure what had happened in the room or why he was holding the ax in hand. His thoughts rushed as he stood there looking over the woman that raised him and took him away from this hellish place. He looked around the room to find any signs of what happened. As he did, he noticed that his reflection wasn't was it should appear. The his mirrored self had been altered also in this reality. He stared at the same person that appeared to him in his dream. It didn't match his moves at all, but instead peered at him through as though it were a window.

"Good job Robert", his reflection comments.

"Good job?"

"Yes, you did a splendid job. Now you can return to whom you were meant to be."

"What are you talking about and who the hell are you!?", he screamed with an angry voice, "Did you have something to do with this!?"

"Yes I did. With your help."

"I would never do something like this to my parents!"

"Then why were you holding the ax and why are you the one covered with their blood?"

"I don't know....... I don't know what's going on anymore", he replied, "All I know is that those two over there raised me from an orphan and that I would have no reason to kill them."

"You know the reason deep in your heart. I can feel it too in mine"

"How can you stand there and act like you know me!?"

"Because I am you", that answer made him freeze in his tracks, "I'm what you are and what you will become." The sound of sirens filled the room. They seemed so close to him and rang in his ears violently. His reflection's hand reached out through the mirror, "It's time, Robert. It's time for you to return to your truth.", it's hand touched Robbie's head. The sound around him intensified that moment.

Robbie returned the ax and lifted it off the ground. He raised it over his mother's head. "What are you doing Robbie?", she asked him, barely even able to get the words out.

"Finishing the job Mother." The ax come down into her flesh before the words even finished making their way to her ears. He turns around to the mirror once again. The same rabbit suit laid on the floor beneath it. "I wonder if it fits?", he said to himself with a smile, "I bet it does." He slipped his body into the bottom of the outfit. He looks up into the mirror to admire his attire. "Perfect fit", he says with a gleeful smile running across his face. He puts on the top and moves towards the door. "Don't worry, I'll be back home for supper", he says as he looks at the dead bodies, "Just don't wait up for me."

He walked out the door in to the thick fog. He makes his way down the long road, not stopping once to take a break. He finally reach his destination. As he approaches, the fog makes way for a sign above him. "Silent Hill Amusement Park" appears in his view as he enters. The curtain had finally closed on his act. A new act was just beginning for him and he already knew his part at last. A few weeks later, a concerned neighbor calls the police after she notices that the family hadn't returned home. Their trail lead them right to the town, but not a trace of the family was in the motel and the manager didn't even remember them staying there. They even checked the Amusement Park, but not a single clue as to where the family had disappeared to. As they walked out, they noticed a person dressed up in a rabbit suit. He seemed to be playing and talking to children as they entered. As they exited, his eyes turned to the police until they left the park. To this day, no one has yet to find his parents. If you want to meet Robbie though, all you have to do is take a visit to the Silent Hill Amusement Park and have a photo with Robbie the Rabbit.


End file.
